A Soul of Silver
by Deltra 307
Summary: The only memories Lyra has of her past are the unclear dreams she has every night. But one stands out from the rest. A dream of a giant white bird swimming through the ocean and an odd, but yet familiar voice that whispers 'Lugia'. Full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

My only Pokemon Fanfiction...for now, anyway. What I ment in the summary was that in the beginning of the story is basicly where the full summary is. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

Chapter 1

The only memories Lyra had from before she turned seven only came in dreams. A man with black hair doing horrible things to pokemon, a young boy with a Pikachu arguing with an orange haired girl, and physical abuse.

But then, a great white and blue bird would fly over and take her away from it all, and that is how it always ended. Though Lyra wasn't sure whether these dreams were memories, or just that. Dreams.

She'd never had a father. He'd died before she was born, so she lived alone with her mother and a lot of her pokemon. She had no idea when any of her dreams could have happened, but they were all too real.

Lyra was awoken by Yuki, her mothers Jigglypuff, bouncing up and down on her bed. Luna, her mothers Clefairy, sat at the foot of the bed, dancing around happily. Lyra reluctantly got up. She knew why these pokemon were so excited. This was her tenth birthday, meaning the day she would receive her own pokemon from Professor Elm, the local professor.

She got up out of bed, and, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, walked down the hallway. Halfway down, she was tackled by Skippy, the Jumpluff, Momo, the Slowpoke, Nido, the Nidorina, Flame, the Growlithe, and Aipom.

"Get off!" she screamed, annoyed by the pokemon's joy. She walked downstairs, half asleep, knowing that the pokemon were following her. Her mother was in the Living Room, watching television and folding laundry. Beside her, Tiger, her Meowth, was curled up in a ball sleeping.

Her mother looked up at her. "Happy Birthday!" she congratulated Lyra. "Now, it's time I tell you a little story that my parents passed down to me the day I turned ten." Lyra groaned. If it was anything like the other stories her mother told, she'd be asleep for awhile. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like this one.

"One day, a youth from Pallet Town, a town in Kanto, was called to meet Professor Oak, a renowned Pokemon researcher. When the youth arrived at Professor Oak's lab, a wonderful proposal awaited. 'There are three Pokemon here…You can have one. Go on, choose!'

"So the youth chose between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, picking the one that seemed best. Then along came a boy- Blue. Blue immediately challenged the youth to a Pokemon Battle. But the youth defeated Blue, showing much skill in doing so.

"After seeing how well the youth and that Pokemon battled, Professor Oak knew he had found good talent, and the Professor then gave the youth an important mission,

"The mission was to complete the Pokedex, a task that would require traveling through the entire Kanto region and catching all of the 150 kinds of Pokemon said to live there! With a heart full of passion, the youth set out on the journey."

"Boring," Lyra moaned.

"I'm not finished yet," her mother snapped. "The youth had two goals in mind. The first was, of course, to complete the Pokedex. The other goal was to defeat Pokemon Gym Leaders throughout the Kanto region, triumph over the Pokemon League, and become the Pokemon League Chapion!

"The road ahead would be long indeed, but the youth threw Poke' Balls, caught Pokemon and-along with new friends-began to make his dream a reality.

"At the first Gym, the youth defeated the Pewter City Gym Leader-Brock. The, at the second Gym, the youth defeated the Cerulean City Gym leader-Misty. And at the third gym, the youth defeated the Vermilion City Gym Leader-Lt. Surge!

"Trusting the strength of his Pokemon, the youth overcame each Gym Leader who stood in his way. But before long, a dark presence cast its shadow across this journey…

"Team Rocket-an evil organization that used Pokemon to do their dirty work as they plotted world domination. They had even done away with a Marowak in Lavender Town, leaving Trainers there heartbroken. The youth, along with his Pokemon, decided to put a stop to Team Rocket's crimes. Team Rocket had opened a Game Corner in Celadon City to raise money, and the youth discovered the Rocket Hideout concealed in its basement.

"Gathering courage, the youth snuck into the hideout. Team Rocket was no match for the youth, whose bravery was fueled by good intentions, and step by step the youth approached the heart of the hideout." Lyra sat straight up as her mother continued.

"Deep inside the hideout, the youth faced off against Giovanni, the Team Rocket Boss. Giovanni's Pokemon were known for their strength, and no matter how hard the youth tried, he winded up in defeat.

"But despite his failure, Team Rocket left, and seemed to disappear, and the youth's glorious adventure resumed. At the fourth Gym, the youth defeated the Celadon City Gym Leader-Erika. At the fifth Gym, the youth defeated the Fuchsia City Gym Leader-Koga.

"But the youth's string of victories was once again cut short by Team Rocket… They had taken over Saffron City and occupied the Silph Company right at its center.

"Once again, the youth battled Giovanni, the Team Rocket Boss. Even though by now the youth's had grown very much, they were still no mach for Giovanni. But to his surprise, Giovanni admitted defeat and declared Team Rocket disbanded!

"Now the youth was unstoppable, defeating Gyms left and right. At the sixth Gym, the youth defeated the Saffron City Gym Leader-Sabrina. At the seventh Gym, the youth defeated the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader-Blaine.

"But upon reaching the last gym-the Viridian Gym-the youth's heart skipped a beat. The Gym Leader was none other than Giovanni, who planned to revive Team Rocket. But this time, the youth's victory was never in doubt in the final showdown with Giovanni. A passion for justice and trust in Pokemon, the youth crushed Giovanni's villainous ambitions.

"Eventually, after emerging from the long and arduos Victory Road, the youth reached the Pokemon League. At long last it was time to fulfill that early dream.

"The battles with the Elite Four were far from easy, and at times, the League Champion nearly overwhelmed the youth. But he believed in those Pokemon, and fought with determination, and finally, victory was theirs!"

Lyra's mother's voice grew grave as she finished. "And now, fifteen years later," her voice brightened, "another youth sets out on an adventure!"

"That's…great mom," she sighed. She wasn't the biggest fan of Pokemon. In fact, she was terrified of any one besides her mothers. It all started when she was little when a Kingler attacked her on the beach.

"Oh, come on. Here's your birthday present, and no it is not a Pokemon," she added before Lyra could protest. She opened the lid slowly and took out what was inside. It was a deep red Poke' Gear, as shiny a newly polished Togepi.

Lyra looked down at her gift. It was defiantly not what she'd expected, but she didn't hate it. In fact, it was just what she'd wanted. "Now go on," her mother shooed. "Professor Elm wants you." And she continued folding clothes.

She stepped out of the house, staring at the lab just next to it. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice a Marill running up and bumping into her.

"Ew! Get away, Get away! Someone, help!" she screeched. Ethan, her old friend walked over, picked up the blue Pokemon, and stuck his tongue out at her.

He mocked affectionatly, "I guess you're just as big as a freak as always. That's not going to help you when your mom forces you to get a Pokemon."

"Well at least mine won't be a girly one!"

"Are you sure? Come on, Aqua. I don't want you to catch any of her lame." And he ran off, his Marill dangling from his arms.

Lyra walked into Professor Elm's lab, only to find it completely empty. All the lights were turned off. A small light from a computer glowed, but that was all. She walked over to it and in the dim light, she saw three Poke' Balls, laying on the floor, open. She turned and began walking toward then to pick them up when she tripped on something.

She turned to see why she'd fallen. She could just barely make out the shape of a body. It was barely breathing. With a gasp, she realized who it was. "Professor Elm?"

* * *

The story that the mother was telling was from the Stratigy Guide, so I **do not own it at all!** Well, I changed some parts minorly, though. I give full credit to the people who made the Stratigy Guide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The light began to flicker on and off. Lyra looked at light switch which was being pushed around by the nose of a Totdile. A Chikorita lay sprawled across the professor's back as he tried to find the glasses that fell off his nose.

"Lyra, thank goodness it's you! Please help! This Chikorita is hurting my back." Lyra picked up the green Pokemon.

"How could something as sweet as you hurt anyone?" she asked. Then, it opened its mouth and let a ball of green energy smack her in the face, and it tackled Elm once again, knocking the glasses he'd picked up out of his hands.

She ran towards it, but it leapt off his back and began running around. In an attempt to catch it, she tripped on the professor, landing on his back. The Chikorita stopped running and jumped onto Lyra's back. The Totdile stopped messing with the light and toppled on top of the Chikorita.

Lyra tried to get up, but the two were too heavy, and she fell back down, the wind coming out of her. Out of the corner, she saw a blue and tan figure rushing towards them. _Not another!_ She thought, bracing herself for the weight of another Pokemon.

But instead, it rolled the Totdile off Chikorita and rolled it off Lyra's back. She got to her knees and looked at her hero. "Thanks, Cyndaquil," Professor Elm's exhausted voice came. "You're a real life saver." It looked away, an embarrassed look on its face. "Back in the balls you go." He picked up the three Poke' Balls and called the three back.

"So," she began. "What exactly is it that you want?" The professor stared at her for a moment, looking at her as though she were crazy, but then his face lit up.

"Ah, yes. I wanted you to come over. Though, that whole fiasco made it slip my mind, so I don't quite remember why I'd asked for you to come. Probably just to tell you Happy Birthday. You can go home now."

Lyra moaned. This happened almost anytime Professor Elm ever summoned her. But, she left the small lab and headed for her house, only to find Ethan blocking her path.

"Come on. I want to talk to you." She hesitated, wondering if it was worth while. Her childhood friend always was quite enjoyable to have around, but she wasn't really in the mood. "I have candy." He added.

"So you're bribing me?" she asked sarcastically. "Fine, I'll come." She followed Ethan up the hills west of New Bark Town until he finally sat down on the tallest where it had a perfect view of the sky. "So what is it?"

"I was just thinking. Today you're supposed to be getting your first Pokemon, right? Well, I was planning on heading out tomorrow and thought maybe you'd want to come along, too?" Ethan was slightly blushing.

"You really think we should? I think it would be better to go out alone, with only your Pokemon there to help you if you need it. I would really help people bond with their Pokemon! But no one seems to do that anymore except those people who sit around waiting for a trainer they can beat that just happens to pass by. Don't you agree?"

He just shrugged. "But what if your Pokemon need _you_ and you can't help them?"

"I don't think that will ever happen. Pokemon are too powerful to need help from _humans_." But he still didn't look convinced.

"That guy Red said almost the exact same thing, and until he learned better, he got his hinny kicked around all the time."

"But he's the Kanto League_ Champion!_"

"He wouldn't be if he realized how wrong he was, even if he did travel alone." Ethan was always so stubborn.

"I hate boys! They're all idiots!" Lyra stormed off towards home. No one was going to get in her way now. She opened the door to her house. The room was decorated and presents sat on the dining room table.

"Surprise!" her mother called as almost every one from town poked their heads out from hiding. But Lyra ignored them and stomped up the stairs and into her room.

She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She'd dreaded the fact that this day had loomed over her, and now it was finally here; just as bad, or worse, than she'd imagined.

Her door squeaked open as her mother came in. "Lyra? Are you okay?"

"Okay? Do I _look_ okay?" she demanded. "I wish it was over and I could go on with my life!"

"Lyra, if you act like this whenever something goes wrong when you become a trainer, people are going to think you're a maniac!" her mother snapped fiercely.

"That's not going to happen because I'm not becoming a trainer. I'm staying here, at home."

"Get up," her mother said, picking her up but her arms. "Your brother and sister each sent you a gift, and Ethan's mom and I spent all morning getting those decorations ready. I'm not letting all everyone did go to waste because you're in a bad mood. Now march downstairs."

Lyra slumped out of her bedroom. "I said _march!_" Lyra instantly straitened her back and did as told. Everyone was sitting down and talking. Even Ethan had come with Aqua. It seemed the whole town was here. "Lyra wants to apologize to you all!" her mother announced.

All eyes turned to her. "I'm…I'm sorry for being so… cranky." They all turned and continued to do what they were doing before.

"Um, Lyra?" stammered Ethan shyly. "I want to say sorry to

_you_. I guess I was kind of a jerk."

"'Kind of'?" Lyra taunted playfully. "Come on, let's play!" She picked up Aqua and spun it around in the air. I let out a small laugh as it was twirled around.

"You got over your fear of Aqua!" Ethan gasped, until he saw her stop, put the Pokemon down, and back away slightly. The two laughed. "Same as always."

Lyra's mom gathered everyone around and they all sang the 'Happy Birthday' song, a song Lyra could have gone without. She then blew out the candles on her cake and watched everyone dig in. She opened her birthday presents and everyone left.

When everyone had gone, her mother set two giant bags in front of her. One was a bright red with white ribbons coming of the sides. The other was a dark blue with white paper in it. They each had a letter attached to them. Lyra opened the letter from the blue bag.

Dear Lyra,

Hey there! It's been a while sense I've seen you. I'm so proud to have a responsible and brave younger sister like you. I hope we get the chance to battle some time.

Sincerely,

Thomas

And then the other letter.

Dear Lyra,

I hope that mom got this in time and it isn't three weeks late like last year. I'm so happy for you! My little sister's growing up and is bound to be one of the greatest trainers ever. I miss you so much, and wish I could be there, but some wishes just don't come trues. Have a great birthday!

Sincerely,

Amber

Her mother smiled. "Now look what's inside the bags."

Lyra took out the paper in the red bag and grabbed out a cute plush Pikachu, her favorite pokemon, a new trainer's outfit, and $150 to buy things at the Poke Marts. Inside the blue bag was a White bag with blue strapes, perfect for carrying supplies, an Umbreon and Espeon plush, $150 for shopping at Poke Marts, and a weird, egg shaped thing.

Her mom's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "A Pokemon Egg! And by the looks of it, it's a…" she trailed off.

"What is it, mom?"

"I guess you'll just have to see for yourself," she said, winking. "Now I suppose is a good time to talk to Professor Elm about getting that Pokemon of yours before it gets dark." Lyra nodded, ran upstairs, put her things on her bed, and left.

Dark storm clouds covered the setting sun as Lyra headed out to Professor Elm's lab again. When she reached the door, something caught the corner of her eye. Looking over the side of the lab, she saw a boy with shoulder length, red hair and a black and red jacket. He was gazing into window; obviously, he hadn't seen her.

"So this is the famous Professor Elm's lab…" he muttered, just loud enough that she could somewhat hear what he said.

"You! What are you doing gawking at that window? Do you want to see the Professor?" The boy turned to face her.

"I'm…uh…kind of…maybe…"

"Are you here to get a Pokemon?"

His face lit up, and a mysterious look sparked in his eyes. "That's it."

"I'm getting one today, too! Come with me, we can get ours together!"

He looked away, his face scrunched into a frown. "I…I can't…"

"Sure you can! Professor Elm's not scary, in fact…" The boy clasped his hands around her shoulders. "Wha-"

"You're really bugging me, you know that?" His grip got tighter. "There's nothing to see here, so you can just go back crawling to your mommy." He shoved her away, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" The boy ignored her and started walking away into the trees. "I'll call the police on you!" But he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lyra sat on the ground and rolled up her sleeves. Her shoulders were bruised. _Just great,_ she thought angrily. Even worse, the clouds that covered the sky sent rain pouring down on her and the ground below her turned to mud.

She got up and looked at her clothes. They were soaked and muddy. This was turning out to be a great birthday. The rain poured on and on as she slowly made her way to the lab.

Professor Elm sat at a desk, working furiously. "Ah, Lyra," he greeted. "Why are you so dirty?"

"Some jerk pushed me into the mud. He was staring into your window, but I didn't know what for, and I was trying to be friendly, and…and…"

"Looking through my window?" The Professor didn't seem surprised to know someone was out there staring at him through a window. She nodded. "Not him again," he groaned.

"_Again?_ He's been here before?"

"Yes. He's just a nuisance, overall. Come here and I'll get Cyndaquil to help warm you up." She followed him over to a machine that held the three Poke' Balls. He picked up the one that had a fire symbol on it and let the Pokemon out.

"I'm guessing you came for a Pokemon, am I right?"

"Yes!"

"Then I guess you can pick now since you're already here. There's Totodile, the water Pokemon. He has great attack power. This is Chikorita, the grass Pokemon. She's got great defense. And here is Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon. He has great special attack and defense. Take all the time you need to choose. This choice will determine the kind of trainer you will become."

Lyra stared at the two Poke' Balls and then at the small Pokemon that was sitting in her lap. She got up and picked up the

two remaining Poke' Balls and let the Pokemon out. Instantly, the Chikorita tackled the Totdile. _That's one Pokemon out,_ she thought as the two Pokemon wrestled on the floor. _That Totodile doesn't look very friendly,_ she decided as the blue Pokemon threw Chikorita at a wall.

"I guess that means that you're the right Pokemon for me," she said, picking up Cyndaquil. Professor Elm smiled.

"I think that's a good choice for you." The front door swung open the minute he finished the sentence and a short haired girl came in.

"I'm ready for my Pokemon, Professor Elm. And make it quick!" she snapped.

"You're real gentle," murmered Lyra under her breathe.

"Well, Marie, There are two left. You can choose from those two." She stormed over to the two remaining Pokemon.

"You call these Pokemon? They're hideous! I want that one!" she said pointing at Cyndaquil. "Hand it over!"

"Marie, that's Lyra's Pokemon. If you'd have come earlier, then you could have gotten it.

Marie snorted, "Fine. I'll take the stupid Chikorita. From now on your name is Rose, got it? Let's go." And she raced out of the lab.

"Wow…" was all Lyra could say. She'd never seen anyone so hasty in her life.

"That's Marie. She moved to Cherrygrove City a year ago and had to leave her father and her brother, Barry, who live in the Sinnoh Region. She certainly is much like Barry."

"You know him?"

He came to visit their mom a while ago, when I was on that trip. We became fairly good friends. But anyway, one of the best ways to bond with a Pokemon is to give it a nickname. So, what will it be?"

She looked down at the-no _her_-Cyndaquil. "Ace," she declared. "I've always liked that name.

"Well, all that is settled. In the morning, I want you to come over and do an errand for me."

"Why not now?"

"Have you looked at the time?" he said, pointing at the clock. "It's late. You should go home and get a good rest before you head out on your adventure." Lyra nodded and began to walk home.

Above her, the clouds began to part and in the starry sky, she could just faintly make out a large white creature soaring across it. She'd never seen anything like it, but for some odd reason, she knew its name. _Lugia_.

Lyra awoke with the sun shining through her curtains. Wait, it was a week day. She was going to be late for school! She raced down the stairs, changing her clothes in the process until she realized that this was the day she'd be heading out on her journey.

She ran back upstairs, pulling out her new outfit, and slipped it on. She poked at Ace, who was still asleep on a makeshift bed made out blankets. The small Pokemon shot up and looked around, determined to help his trainer.

"No silly," she laughed. "It's time to go." She picked him up in her arms and carried him downstairs. Her mother had left, probably for work, before she'd gotten up. A note was set on the counter in the kitchen along with her bag and some potions. The note read:

I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, so goodbye. I registered each other on our Poke' Gear. You can use those potions for when your Pokemon get weak. Have fun!

Mom

She stuffed everything she needed into the correct pockets of her bag add stepped out of the door. The sunshine was bright, and large, white clouds drifted near the sun, but never over lapping it.

It was the perfect day to start her adventure.

"Lyra!" came Professor Elm's voice. "I need you to do something for me!"

"What is it?"

"I have a friend who doesn't live to far away from here named Mr. Pokemon. He said he made a great discovery last night. It's most likely just an egg, but I want to be sure. Can you go and visit him for me?"

"Where does he live?"

"On Route 30."

"Okay! Thanks for everything Professor Elm!" And with that, she bounded of towards Route 29.

By the time she'd reached Cherrygrove City, Ace was taking out almost every wild Pokemon that came across their path in one hit. He was turning out to be a great Pokemon. The moment she stepped into Cherrygrove City, an odd man ran up to her.

"You're a new Pokemon trainer, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Then come on. I'll show you around town. Here is the Pokemon Center, a place to heal your Pokemon. Here is the Poke' Mart, where you can buy things for your journey. This is the sea. You can't cross it yet though. And here is my house. As a reward for listening to me, you can have my running shoes. Go on, take them. They're nice and warm."

"Um, is there something wrong with you?"

"I got you! Trust me, they're a new pair."

"Thanks," she muttered, slipping them onto her feet. "Alright, Ace, let's get going. I'm sure Route 30 is up ahead." She followed the path to Mr. Pokemon's house only to find herself being stopped by a man.

"You! How could you miss my house? Aren't you looking for Mr. Pokemon?"

"Are _you_ Mr. Pokemon?"

"Um, no. But anyone looking for him always comes to my house instead. How come you didn't?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just knew it wasn't his house."

"You know what? I kind of like you. Come here and I'll give you an important item." She walked up to him and he stuck a metal box in her hand. "That's an Apricorn Case. See that tree over there? See how there's something green sticking out? That's an Apricorn. Though not all of them are green. There can be green, blue, red yellow, white, and black."

"Thanks!" she called as she ran back in the direction of Mr. Pokemon's house. Finally, she found it; a large red house. She stepped through the door and whispered, "Mr. Pokemon?"

No one answered. Instead, she could hear a conversation. "That is why I need to get these Poke' Dexes to trainers. There are two other regions that will need a Poke' Dex. But if I can't finish the Johto one, there is no way I'll even be able to _start_ on the others."

"I understand what you mean Professor Oak. It's just, no one that has come by seems worthy of one."

"Then just pass them out! I don't care! I just want them gone!"

"Um, what's a Poke' Dex?" asked Lyra coming in, Ace at her heels.

"It's basically a Pokemon Dictionary," said the one in a lab coat, probably Professor Oak, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Well, Professor…Elm…uh," she stammered, watching Oak's eyes burn into her skin."

"You know Professor Elm?" said the other man. "He must have sent you here!" He raced over and shook her hand vigorously. "I'm Mr. Pokemon and this is my friend-"

"Acquaintance," Professor Oak snapped.

"Professor Oak," Mr. Pokemon finished. "Oh, what a cute little Cyndaquil! You must be a trainer! That's even better! Take this to Professor Elm for me," he said handing a small Pokemon egg to her. "Good luck!"

Lyra started to walk out the door after putting the egg in her bag when Professor Oak called out, "Wait! What is your name?"

"Lyra."

"Well, Lyra, today is your lucky day. Mr. Pokemon wanted to give this to you," he said putting a small red thing in her hand. "It's the latest model of the Poke' Dex."

"Wait! Professor! This is a complete stranger! Why are you giving away such valuable items away?"

"Because, I can tell there is something different about her. I need you to fill every slot in that and show it to me, got that? Here, have my Poke' Gear number. Now go! You're wasting time that you could be using on filling that out!"

He shoved her out the door. She then ran with all her might wanting to get home as soon as possible. She stuck her Poke' Dex in her bag and picked up Ace, who was struggling to keep up with her. Finally, she got to Cherrygrove City when Professor Elm called her on her Poke' Gear.

"Lyra! It's a disaster! Come here right now!" His voice sounded urgent, making her run even faster. Then, out of nowhere, a giant puff of dust came up in her way. _Now what?_ She groaned. And then, the fog cleared to reveal a Totodile next to a familiar boy with long red hair.

"You!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Lyra demanded.

"I'm a trainer now, so you can't stop me from going where I want to."

"I wasn't trying to stop you!" she explained. "I guess I was just surprised to see the jerk who pushed me into the mud standing here with one of Professor Elm's Pokemon. How did you get it anyway?"

"You could say I'm good at persuasion."

"Think you can persuade me to let you by without a Pokemon battle?"

"You think you can take me on?"

"Think you can handle getting beat by a girl?"

"In your dreams."

"Than my dreams are becoming real. Ace, go!" The small fire Pokemon popped out of its Poke' Ball, a determined look on its face.

"Pathetic. You ready to see how lame a trainer can be?" he asked looking down at the Blue Pokemon. It nodded, it's face curling into a smirk. "Then let's go! Totodile! Water Gun!" A blast of cold water shot out of its mouth.

"Dodge and use smokescreen!" Ace slithered away as fast as a snake and sent a small ball flying in the direction of its opponent. But instead of sending out a thick layer of smoke, it rolled next to Totodile's feet. It picked it up and threw it at Ace; this time, it exploded leaving Lyra and Ace as good as blind.

"Totodile!" she heard him call. "Use Water Gun!"

"Ace, jump out of the smoke and use Ember!" Ace tried to do as told, but tripped. He struggled to get up but he was to slow and Totdile's powerful blast hit him directly.

The smoke cleared away revealing Ace panting deeply, unable to get up. "You can do it, Ace!" Lyra called to her weak Pokemon. "Get up and use Ember!" Ace fell over and didn't move. "Ace!" She ran over to her Pokemon and picked him up in her arms.

"See, Totodile? What a wimp."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Me? I'm Silver and I'm going to be the best Pokemon Trainer of all time! Just you wait!" And he ran off, sending his Totodile back into its Poke' Ball on his way.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I should have been a better trainer," she said, bitterly. She just wanted to crawl up in her old bed and forget about everything that had happened that day.

And then it hit her like a speeding bullet.

The message. Professor Elm had seemed horrified by whatever had happened. She wasn't hopeless. Professor Elm was relying on her to do something important! She could give up now! She shot up, keeping Ace in her arms, and ran faster than she'd ever run in her life.

Before long, the sun had begun to set behind the small town of New Bark Town. She raced into Professor Elm's lab only to find a police man talking with him.

"I have a theory that the culprit will return to the scene of the crime," the man was saying. He turned and looked at Lyra. "So _you_ must be the culprit!"

"Lyra, is that true?" asked Professor Elm with a look on his face that made Lyra know he didn't want that to be true. But before she could say anything, the door swung open and Ethan stormed in.

"I don't know who you are," he spat at the police man. "But that girl is innocent. What kind of person are you to just go and blame people? Really?"

"He's part of the police…" Lyra answered.

"Really? I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know. But one thing's for sure! Lyra isn't guilty! It was that red haired guy who was staring into the building all the time. I bet he was scheming!"

"So that's how he got Totodile!" realized Lyra. "I could have stopped him, too…"

"Do you know who did this?" asked the man.

Lyra nodded. "I saw him over by Cherrygrove City." She wasn't going to tell them how she attempted to battle but lost.

"Do you know his name?"

"Silver," she declared, her eyes blazing with anger.

"All right then. I'll make sure we look for a red haired individual named Silver. Will do the best we can to catch him." He nodded at Professor Elm, and was on his way.

"See what I mean? That person stole my Totodile from me. You have Cyndaquil, and Marie has Chikorita. I'm going to have to go searching for another trio. Thank you for coming over. Ace looks a little weak, though. Were you battling?" Lyra let out a groan. Professor Elm laughed. "You can go heal Ace over there, and then get some sleep."

"No, I need to show her something," said Ethan. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out onto Route 29. "If you're going to be a good Pokemon trainer, you need to know about catching Pokemon. Come over here and watch."

The sun was rising over the peaks of distant trees when Lyra awoke. This was probably the last time she'd be back here in a long time. She jumped out of bed, poked Ace awake, and ran one else was in the house as she ran out the front door, Ace at her heels.

She dashed out onto Route 29, hoping to find the perfect Pokemon for her team. The tall grass around her parted to reveal a Pidgey poking at the ground. "Now's are chance. Ace, Ember," she whispered. The small Pokemon did as told, but left the Pidgey knocked out on the ground. "Maybe next time you should use a little less power.

Even though the first attempt failed, the grass was teaming with Pokemon. A Sentret dashed around the ground. "You can do it, Ace. Tackle." Ace dashed out of their hiding place and rammed into the brown Pokemon. "Now I just need to use one of the Poke' Balls Ethan gave me." She chucked a red and white ball into the Sentret's stomach and watched it wiggle around on the ground. Finally, it stopped. The Sentret was her's!

She sent out her new Pokemon. "I'm going to call you…" She had no idea what to name it. She watched it scout around the grass for something to eat. "That's it! Your name is now Scout. So, Scout, how about some training? You to, Ace." Both Pokemon nodded. "Then let's get started!"

By the time their training was done, both Ace and Scout were knocking out every wild Pokemon in one hit. The trainers on Routes 29, 30, and 31 didn't stand much of a chance either. She was on the verge of being an amazing Pokemon Trainer. Then, she entered Violet City, a buzzing city with, apparently, an incredibly strong Gym Leader.

When she took her first steps in, a woman ran up to her. "What lovely Pokemon," she admired. "Oh, and the Cyndaquil is about to evolve."

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you planning on beating Falkner?" Lyra nodded. "Then you can quick train your pokemon at the Sprout Tower over there, or on Route 32 south of here. Good luck."

"Well, she was nice. Okay, Ace. Today, you're going to evolve!" She want south of Violet City and into the tall grass. One after another, Ace took down wild Pokemon as if they were small twig beneath his feet. Not long after that, a wild Mareep leapt up into the air as Ace shot a small ball of fire at it, making it fall to the ground. Then, a light began to surround Ace as it grew brighter. Soon it covered all the Cyndaquil until, it disappeared. In the place of the small Pokemon was a long bodied Pokemon, somewhat similar to Cyndaquil.

She pulled out her Poke' Dex. So you're a Quilava, are you? That's so cool! You actually evolved!"

Ace showed his gratitude by knocking his trainer over, a wide smile across his face.

"I think it's time to take on the Gym Leader, don't you?" The pokemon nodded. "Then let's do this!" And the trainer and Pokemon headed for Violet City.


	5. Chapter 5

Another upload! Happy now!

* * *

Only the tip of the evening sun was visible over the horizon as Lyra stood before the massive building known as the Gym . A giant symbol of a poke ball was engraved into the top of the building, and the dim light seemed to give the building a spectacular glow.

Wow! Lyra said, her mouth wide open. It s so amazing! I wonder what it s like on the inside. Ace nodded in agreement, a happy smile sprawling across his face.

Upon stepping inside the Gym, the trainer and Pokemon stared in amazement. The room was huge. There was a shadow of an odd platform in the air. I guess we re supposed to get up there, but how? Scanning the room, she spotted a short man messing with a machine, similar to an elevator.

Excuse me! Can you move? I need to battle the Gym Leader!

Sorry, miss, but not today. This thing s broke, so no one can get up there. But if you re looking for a challenge, the Sprout Tower s open for business.

Sprout Tower? she echoed.

Its north of here. You can t miss it. Now, if you d excuse me, I've got work to do. Lyra nodded and stepped out.

Looks like we re not battling the gym today, she said with a frown. Oh well. If the Sprout Towers ready for a challenge, their going to get one! If it s called the Sprout Tower , there s no possible way there would be Bellsprout, she rolled her eyes. But that means you re going to do great.

And walking towards the heaping tower, she thought that. That is, until she got flew around her head, sending odd smog floating around the room. Lyra fell into a bout of coughing.

"We've got to get out of here." She turned towards the door, but a Gastly blocked her path. Jerking her head around, she noticed a ladder. "Come on, Ace. We gotta go!" She picked up the fire Pokemon and scooted up the exit.

A group of people sat there. They formed small circles around the floor, talking as if there was nothing going wrong downstairs.

"The Gastly are taking over the first floor, and you people are chatting? Don't tell me you have coffee and tea, too!" Everyone stared at her except a few people who tried hiding their cups from her.

"There's nothing we can do to stop the Gastly," someone in the back said.

"They all of a sudden went berserk," another called.

"Don't you guys have any Pokemon at all?" Lyra asked, a little annoyed.

Someone stood up. "The sages have Pokemon, but they're helping train newer trainers. I bet if you beat them and get to the head sage, he'll help you."

"Me? This isn't my tower! You have to do something!" But they weren't listening. They'd gone back to talking. Lyra let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Following the flow of the walls, she found her way pass every sage she saw. Still, they challenged her to battles, and beating their Bellsprout was easy. And then she reached the top.

After beating the last three sages, she saw in the back an old man. In front of him was none other than Silver.

Lyra gritted her teeth, walked up to him, and slapped him on the cheek. "Wha-" he started.

"That's for pushing me in the mud. Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to. You're the elder here, right? You have to do something about Gastly!"

"Yes I'm the Elder. Now, I have something to give this boy." Pushing Lyra aside, he handed a small case to Silver. "You fight well, but I fell no compation in your heart. You would have done even better if you truly cared for your Pokemon. Now go."

She couldn't help but suppress a snicker. The elder was chewing out Silver! This was one moment she'd never forget.

Walking away, he muttered, "You say I would have done better with love, but you're the one who loved your Pokemon and you winded up losing." Using an Escape Rope, he left the tower.

"Now wht were you saying?" The elder turned his gaze once again towards her.

"I fought my way up here to ask if you'd stop the Gastly on the main floor! Their taking over, and they wouldn't even let me out!"

"Unfortunatly, I can't do that for you." He pulled out a Poke' Ball. "But if you can beat me, then you might be able to."

"I don't want to stomp an old man," she said, hoping that if they did battle, she would.

"I like your spirit. Fine then. Battle we shall. Bellsprout! I need your assistance!"

"Ace, let's finish it quickly. Ember!" Flames shot from it's mouth, but barely even moving, the Bellsprout dodged. "What?"

"I was named the elder for a reason. Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" The small Pokemon sent vines shouting out. They wrapped around Ace's mouth, prevening him form using Ember.

"We still have Tackle! Go!" As Ace tried to race forward, more vines shot out, wrapping around his legs and pinning him to the ground.

"It's no use. Your Pokemon can't move."

"He's right. Okay then, Ace! Return!" The vines dropped to the ground as their captive disappeared into his Poke' Ball. "Go Scout! Tackle!"

The Pokemon shot forward, bolling over the Bellsprout. "Return!" cried the elder. "Go, Hoothoot. Peck."

As the Pokemon poped out of it's Poke' Ball, it's peak grew longer and it pecked at Scout's feet. Yowling in agony, it fell over, unable to battle.

"Ace! Come back out!" But the Quilava was exhausted and didn't stand much of a chance against Hoothoot. The bird flapped over to him, but missed the Pokemon and hit Scout's Poke' Ball out of her bag and sent it rolling down a crack.

"Scout! No!" She raced over to where the Poke' Ball had fallen, but it was gone.

"It probably fell underground by now," the elder mumbled. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I must finish this battle. Hoothoot!"

"No," Lyra growled. "Ace!" Suddenly, almost as though they were on cue, the fire on Ace's head and back grew two times bigger than before. "Fire Blast!"

A huge ball of fire formed in the blue Pokemon's mouth, and by the second, it only got bigger until it was to large for him to handle. He let it fly towards the Hoothoot, sending crashing through a wall.

"Imprussive... You win. Here." He handed a case just like the one he'd given Silver to her. "That's the TM Flash. You can you it to light up caves." He paused, and under his breath, he said, "For a second I thought her eyes turned as blue as the ocean."

Lyra was about to ask why he'd said such a thing when the people down the stairs came running up.

"We think you lost this," said a little girl as she held out scout's Poke' Ball. "It reminds me of my Sentret before it...died..."

A wave of sorrow washed over her as she looked at the girls sad expression. "Do you want that Sentret?"

The girls eyes grew huge as she nodded vigorously. "That Sentret's name is Scout. Take good care of her." The little girl ran throughthe crowd, showing everyone her Pokemon saying, "The hero gave it to me!"

"Hero?"

"We were downstairs when we heard you call out 'Ace' and suddenly, a bright light flashed," someone started to explain.

"And then the Gastly stopped going all crazy like," someone else finished.

"But I didn't-"

"Your call saved us! We can go home now!" The people slowly disappeared down the steps when she looked at the elder.

"Did I really do that? How?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I can tell by the way you and your Pokemon worked together that there's something special about you. Falkner, the Gym Leader won't stand a chance. Now go. Your future is calling to you."

* * *

Odd...What happened was just...odd... Anyways, I need a team of six Pokemon, but I don't know what to use. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I would be much appreciated. Since Lyra gave Scout away she only has Ace. I was thinking of using a Gastly, but... Also, I decided I might take some OCs. It would be wonderful to have caracters that aren't main caracters but still have names. I couldn't remember what the elder's name was. I think I'm spelling Gastly wrong...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah! Another upload!

* * *

Chapter 6

Night had fallen over Violet City, causing Lyra to trip over Ace multiple times. Getting angrier every time the Pokemon stopped and made her fall, she stormed through town.

When approaching the Gym once more, she pushed the doors open once again. The elevator was up, not allowing excess to the upper floor. The sound of battling confirmed her theory that another challenger was already there.

Annoyed, she let out a long moan. "Today is not my day. At this rate, we'll never get a chance to challenge the Gym Leader."

Ace fastened his teeth around Lyra's pant leg and began to pull.

"You want to go? What, you want another partner?" The Pokemon nodded. Stifling a sigh, she turned around and began to walk out. "Not like we'll ever find anything."

Stepping back onto Route 31, the only wild Pokemon that ever seemed to attack were Pidgeys.

"Ace," she told her Pokemon, "if I see another Pidgey, I'm going to die." A Pidgey jumped out of the grass and began to peck at Ace's feet. Sarcastically,  
Lyra fell to the ground, her tongue sticking out to the side.

Getting up, she said, "All right, Ace. If this is all we can find, let's make the best of it. Tackle!" Ace shot forward at lightning speed. Nimbly, the Pidgey flew to the side and continued pecking at his feet.

"If that won't work, Ember!" Flames came out of his mouth as they hit the Pidgey out of the sky. Ace pinned it down to the ground.

"Move, Ace!" she said, throwing a Poke' Ball. instead of catching the bird Pokemon, though, it hit Ace in the head. He swung his head and gave her a look as if he were trying to ask, 'What was that for?'. The Pidgey fluttered away.

"Look what you did! I could've caught that, too." Ace glared at her. "Another Pidgey! Go get it!" He made no attempt to move. "Oh, come on, Ace. Please?" The Pokemon looked away. "Fine. If you won't help me, I'll get it myself."

Tip toeing towards the unsuspecting flying Pokemon, she picked a Poke' Ball from her bag and threw it at the it. It wiggled three times before it made no movement at all.

"Got it!" She cried in victory. "And no help from you," she added, glaring at Ace. "Sit here all day if you want. I'm going back to route 32. I want to catch a Mareep."

She sent out Pidgey. "I think I'll name you...Pidge." The Pokemon stared at her, it's eyes half closed. "Fine. You'll just be Pidgey. Come on. We've got Pokemon to catch."

Walking away, she turned. Ace had gotten up and had started to follow them. He'd stopped and was staring at them through narrowed eyes. Lyra chuckled and continued towards Route 32.

Once there, she instantly started looking through the grass, Pidgey doing the same. She was impressed. Usually, newer Pokemon never did as told and often attacked their trainers. Austin learned that the hard way. But this Pidgey was different. It's eyes showed determination to help it's trainer.

Finally, a Mareep raced forward, ramming into Pidgey and bolling her over. "Perfect! Pidgey, Gust!" Pidgey began flapping it's wings vigorously. Soon, a small tornado was sent at the sheep Pokemon, knocking it into a tree.

Enraged, it rushed forward, it's body bright with electricity until it released it all at Pidgey, knocking it out.

"Pidgey, return!" Lyra looked at Ace hopefully, but the Pokemon turned it's head.

"For the second time today," she mumbled, reaching into her Poke' Balls pocket, only to find it completely empty. "How am I supposed to catch it now?" she screeched. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

Raising her pack in the air, she ran over to the wild Pokemon, threw the bag over it's body, and flipped it upside down.

"Done like a pro!" But then the bag wiggled. And again. Finally, the Mareep managed to escape the sack and shot a Thunder shock at her. "Hey! Do you know how long it takes to get this hair done?" The Pokemon only laughed. Lyra turned to Ace who was bawling his head off in laughter.

"This isn't funny!" she spat.

"I can say differently," came a familiar voice. A blond short haired girl came into sight. "You should look at your hair."

"Marie? What are you doing here?"

"I came to battle the Gym Leader, just like you. Well, at least I think that's why you came. But you should forget about taking on the Gym Leader. He's way out of your league."

"What makes you think that?"

"You couldn't even catch that Mareep. I've got a deal for you. You manage to beat me, and I'll catch you all the Mareeps you want. If I win, you admit that you're a horrible Pokemon trainer and I'm so much better than you."

"Sounds fair enough. I guess I'll have a PC full of Mareep. Wait. Pidgey fainted."

"Are you stupid? Use a Potion. Don't you have any?"

"Hah, slipped my mind..." she muttered, spraying some onto Pidgey's wounds. It shot up and looked around for her opponent. "Silly, the Mareep got away. Let's do this."

"I'll go easy on you. Go, Rose!" A Bayleaf popped out of it's Poke' Ball.

"A flying verses a grass. That's not a very fair match up."

"So? I could use a Magikarp and beat you. Rose, Razor Leaf!"

"Pidgey, dodge and use Gust!" Rose sent a group of knife sharp leaves soaring straight at Pidgey, but instead of dodging, it used Gust right away, blowing the leaves right back along with the powerful wind. Rose tried to grab the ground, but the wind blew her back. "Keep using Gust!"

"Reflect!"

Suddenly, a bright screen surrounded Bayleaf, sending the Gust flying behind her.

"Wha-"

"That's not all. Rose, Synthesis!"

"Now, Gust!" Pidgey threw another wind straight at Bayleaf, this time, sending sand with it. Rose was so wrapped up in synthesis, it didn't see the Gust coming and was thrown backwards, fainting in the process.

"Rose. Return. Go, Chilly!" A Smoochum popped out of the Poke' Ball this time. "Icy Wind!" Ice blew out of it's mouth, instantly knocking out Pidgey.

"Ace, you're my only hope."

He didn't move.

"Ace I know you're mad."

Still, no movement.

"I did some things wrong, I know. I shouldn't have blamed you for hitting you with the ball. Come on, if we don't win this, we'll never be able to show our faces in public again."

Nothing happened.

"Might as well give up now," Marie sneered. Lyra didn't take her eyes off Ace. "Chilly!" came Marie's shocked voice. Lyra watched as Ace disappeared, a cloud of smoke were he was.

Chilly fell to the ground, and behind her, Ace stood, his chin high in victory and his fire blazing higher than usual.

"You go, Ace! You're amazing!" She ran over to Ace and hugged him as tight as she could. She turned her attention to Marie. "Now it's time for the punishment game," she said grinning.

"Five Mareeps to choose from. which one will it be?" Lyra asked her Pokemon as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Both Ace and Pidgey patted the Poke'  
Ball to the far right. A female Mareep. "Well, I guess you're our new team member. Thundaga. You're going to be the star of the show when we kick Falkner's butt."

Getting up from were she was sitting before, she turned her gaze to the south of Violet City. There were two trainers, a Pokemon by each of their sides. One had long black hair and was wearing a black sweater. Beside her was a Ninetails. The trainer next to her was a silver haired boy with a black shirt. Next to him was an Absol.

The girl turned around to look at Lyra. Her eyes were a dark red. Lyra was taken aback. She'd never seen anything like them before. The girl whispered something in the boy's ear.

"Oh, come on, Sapphire. Of course she's going to look at you. We're all trainers, aren't we?"

"Yuu, don't let her hear you! Come on, let's go."

"But-"

"Let's _go_." Yuu took a final glance at Lyra before following Sapphire out of sight.

* * *

Thanks arkee for the OCs. You'll be seeing them later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The dim lights of the rising sun gave everything a tint of light pink. Lyra could hear many Pidgey chirping, sending beautiful birdsong floating through the air.

After spending an entire day training her Pokemon to be as strong as they could possibly be, she was beat. Her Pokemon were being tended to by Nurse Joy,  
then, so Lyra had nothing to do but sit and wait around.

So far, every battle she'd won was won by luck, and luck alone. If she was to be a trainer worth battleing, she'd have to kick it up a knoch.

Nurse Joy came out with each of Lyra's Pokemon in their Poke' Balls. She gave a farwell to the lady at the counter and stepped outside.

This was the day she'd battle Falkner.

She was so nervous, she felt as though she was going to jump out of her skin. Her Pokemon were just the opposite. Thundaga had surrounded herself in electricity,  
Pidgey was pecking at invisible enemies, ocasinally sending out small gusts, and Ace's back and head were blazing.

"I guess we're ready," she breathed as she watched her Pokemon. She hated watching her Pokemon getting knocked out, because each time they were revieved,  
they seemed less friendly than before.

Gulping, she stepped towards the gym. She opened the doors to find the elevator down, ready for chalengers. Holding her breathe, she went up.

Before facing Falkner, though, she had to battle two trainers who didn't stand a chance. Each of their Pokemon were taken down in one shot by Thundaga. And,  
finally, Lyra reached Falkner.

"Another chalenger. The haven't seen one in a few days."

"Um, do you just sit here, waiting for challengers?"

"That is what a Gym Leader must do. Now, I assume you've come to battle me." She nodded. "I'll warn you now, this isn't going to be a walk in the park."

"I never thought it wouldn't. Thundaga, lend me your strength!" The small Pokemon egerly ran forward.

"An electric type, hm. You certainlly did your research. But knowledge will do you no good. Pidgey! Gust!" Right after being sent out, the bird Pokemon sent a wind far stronger than her Pidgeys at Thundaga.

"Don't give in! Thunder Shock!" Thundaga sent a huge wave of electricity at the Pidgey. The poor thing didn't stand a chance.

"Pidgey, return! Inpressive. But can that worthless sheep of yours handle Pidgeoto?" A bird, far bigger than Mareep, came out of the Poke' Ball, a sneer spread across it's face. "Sand Attack!" It sent dust on the ground flying into Thundaga's eyes.

"Thundaga! Use Thunder Shock again!" The blinded Pokemon tried, but winded up hitting thin air.

"Tackle," comanded Falkner as his Pidgeoto sent Thundaga falling off the edge of the platform.

"Return!" That Pidgeoto is no joke, she thought. "All right then. Go, Ace! Substitute!" A copy of the starter Pokemon sat in front of the Pidgeoto as the real Pokemon vanished. "Now, Ember!" Fire surrounded the bird Pokemon, engulfing it in flame.

It sreeched, but didn't faint. "Sand Attack!"

Dust was thrown into the air, calming the flames and revealing Ace's hiding spot.

"No!"

"Yes! Pidgeoto! Tackle!"

"I told myself I'm NOT winning on luck. Ember!" Before the giant flying type could get in a yard of Ace, it disappeared in fire. "We won!"

"Not quite yet. Roost."

"What?"

"Roost heals half of Pidgeoto's health, making it impossible to keep any damage on it!"

"If I can't do damage..."

"You'll lose! Pidgeoto! Tackle!"

Racing out of the flames at incredible speed, Pidgeoto rammed into Ace, knocking him off his paws.

"No! Quick Attack!"

"Roost!"

And for half an hour the battle raged on like this. Ace hitting it and it healing itself and right after, hitting Ace away. Things weren't looking to good.

That is, until when Failner comanded his Pokemon to use Roost, but the Pokemon did nothing.

"Oh no..."

"What? What's happened to Pidgeoto?"

"It can't use Roost anymore. It used it to many times."

At first, Lyra didn't know what to think. And then it hit her. Without Roost, Falkner couldn't heal his Pokemon. That meant...

A smile spread across her face. "This means, I can beat you! All right, Ace. Let's show 'um how we do things! Ember, max power!"

The Pokemon stared at her, a confused look. "When a trainer tells their Pokemon to use a move at max power, it means give it all you've got. Now go!"

He nodded, and before the two trainers knew it, it was all over. A ball of fire, twice the size of Ace's body, was shot at the Pidgeoto, and that was the end of it.

"Why, I've never seen anything like it," Falkner mumbled after returning his Pokemon. "Young girl-"

"Lyra."

"Lyra, you and your Pokemon have a special bond. Of all the trainers I've seen in years, I've never seen anything like it."

"Does that mean I'm the best trainer you've fought?"

"Far from it, but maybe one day, when both you and your Pokemon grow stronger, we can battle again, and maybe, just maybe, I can say that."

"That's awesome! Come on, Ace! We've got to celebrate!" Falkner smiled as the two walked away.

"Elder, you told me to keep an eye on that girl. You were right. There's something not normal about her, but I can't put my finger on it..."

The sun was high in the sky as Lyra covered the last of Route 33. Pidgey and Thundaga both evolved, and each Pokemon was looking better than ever.

And then she saw them. The two trainers she'd seen a few days before. They were in the heat of battle, Sapphire using Milotic and Yuu using a Jolteon.

Maybe they'll talk to me now, she thought walking towards the two.

"Hey! My name's Lyra! I saw you guys on Route 32!" The two turned to her. Sapphire looked furious that some one had interuppted, while Yuu walked over smiling.

"My name's Yuu, and that's my friend, Sapphire. Don't mind her. She gets a little angry when people disturb her battling."

"What do you want, anyways?" Sapphire said, coming over to stand by Yuu. "We were kind of busy."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, maybe you should have waited until we were done, now shouldn't you have. Come on, Yuu. Let's get on with our battle."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I want to battle one of you." The pair looked at each other, and back at Lyra.

Yuu said, "All right, I'll battle you."

"No!" Sapphire said, pushing him back. "I want to battle they low life who interupted us."

"So I'm battling you?"

"Of course! Milotic! Return! This isn't going to be tough, saying I've already beat plenty of trainers. Go! Venusaur! Let's crush them!"

"If it's a grass type we're up against, then I'll use you. Go, Ace!"

And the battle was on. 


	8. Chapter 8

Urg, the save button hates me. It never works, so all of the work I've done to correct errors and such just vanishes. I'm sorry for the long wait, guys, I really am. Writers Block is on of my worst enemies. Anyways, another chapter! I don't own Pokemon, and If I did, I would run screaming up and down town in joy...

* * *

Chapter 8

Ace stood before the massive Venesaur. It was twice his size, and probably twice as strong. Lyra watched her Pokemon, looking for any sign of fear, but the only emotion on his face was rage. He knew how important it was to win this battle, and he was going to battle until his body went numb.

"Your move," Sapphire said, smirking.

"Then let's get it over with. Ace! Ember!" Like he'd done multiple time's before, fire flew from his mouth. But instead of comanding her Pokemon to dodge,  
she watched as it took the attack.

Not a scratch.

"Not even worth Frenzy Plant," she muttered. "All right, Leaf Storm!" Huge leaves flew at Ace. He tried to dodge, but they were to fast and sent him flying into the trees.

"Ace!" The small Pokemon limped from the undergrowth weak and in pain.

"Wow! I had no clue a Pokemon could be that weak!"

"He is not weak! Go show her what we mean. Ember, again!"

"Didn't you see what happened last time? It's pointless to try again. But if you intend to spend the whole battle using stupid moves, I'm not going to waste my time. Leaf Storm! Blow him away!"

This time, Ace held his ground, not even flinching as the leaves came in contact with his body.

"Ember!"

Again, fire spewed from his mouth, only this time, it seemed to do something.

"What? How in the name of Arceus...?"

"Keep going! Again, again, AGAIN!" Fire shot out over and over again until the Venesaur was surrounded in flames. He fell to the ground panting, no energy left in him to battle anymore.

"For the love of Pete, Venesaur, Frenzy Plant!"

"Frenzy Plant?"

"The ultamite grass type move, as you'll see very soon. Now!" Huge vines shot from the dirt sending debris flying everywhere. The twisted together and aimed straight for Ace. And that was it. In a few moments, he was toppled over, his belly up.

"Return, Ace. Jeez, when you said ultamite move, you weren't kidding."

"I went easy. It's not that hard to beat a weak little Quilava."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'A weak little Quilava'. Are you deaf?"

"Take it back."

"Why?"

"Because I said to."

"This is getting us no where. On with the battle. Send out your Pokemon. I certainly don't need to."

"Go! Thundaga!"

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you know move matchups? At all?"

"You're about to find out. Flaffy! Thunderwave!" Small sparks flew from Thundaga's body. They surrounded the Venasaur in an odd mist an when they cleared, the massive Pokemon didn't move a muscle.

"You paralyzed it?"

"Only way I'd be able to beat it. Thundaga, return! Go! Pidgeotto! Gust!" As the bird Pokemon flapped out of it's Poke' Ball, it sent huge gusts of wind at the oponent,  
knocking it off it's feet.

"Venasaur, return! Dang, I never expected you to even beat one of my Pokemon. Ah well. I'll destroy your Pokemon with this next one. Go, Lucario!"

"Do you want the type disadvantige?"

"If I can beat you even if there is a disadvantage, it only proves how much better I am than if I use an advantage. Okay, Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

In the palm of it's hand, a bright blue ball began to form. Once it was big enough, the blue and black Pokemon shot it out at the mid-air bird, knocking it to the ground.

"Arg! Go, Thundaga! Thundershock!"

"Dodge and use Bone Rush!" Each Pokemon did as told and in the end, Thundaga lay on it's side, fainted.

"Return, Thundaga. You and the others did good."

"You had no hope to begin with. It was easy to tell I was going to win."

"Oh, really? Then what was the point of battling me?"

"One, because you challenged me, and two, because I love battleing. Good luck at the Azalia Gym. You're gonna need it." She signaled for Yuu to follow her as she walked away, not even bothering to return her Pokemon to it's Poke' Ball.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. I don't need luck to win against the Gym Leader. I just need a good team of Pokemon, and heck have I got one. Come on guys.  
Let's go home."

* * *

Well, isn't this great? Now it won't let me spell check. Chapter 9 shall come after a long period of time. I'm a little busy, so...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dark clouds drifted in front of the sun, promising rain. Lyra pressed her face against to window of the Pok mon Center as Nurse Joy healed her Pok mon.

Man, she thought. Sapphire sure was a tough opponent. If there are more trainers like her, I don't know what I'm going to do...

She turned around to see Nurse Joy carrying a tray with Lyra's Poke' Balls on it. She raced forward, grabbed her Poke' Balls, said a quick 'thank you', and was on her way.

"Well, guys, I suppose we should head straight for the gym. Doesn't look like there's much else here to do." Thundaga pulled at her sock and pointed towards the exit on the opposite side of the town.

Silver stood there, a look of frustration on his face.

Thundaga gave her a look as if it was wondering what he was doing. "That's Silver, the king of all jerks." Ace popped out of his Poke' Ball and let out a growl. "You want to battle?" He nodded. "Oh, what the heck. Why not. Silver!" The red haired boy turned his to look at her. He glared at her, his eyes like fire. "I challenge you to a Pok mon battle!"

"Why should I waste my time battling you? I have better things to do."

"I want to battle you! You have to accept my challenge, don't you?"

"No, I don't. Go be stupid somewhere else. I'm busy with something important."

She inched closer. "Important how?"

He let out a sigh. "Did you see the well on your way here?" She shook her head. "There's a well just east of this place; it's called the Slowpoke Well. Lately, Slowpoke have been mysteriously disappearing after going there. The townspeople asked me for help to find out why they're vanishing."

"And you're failing?"

"Pretty much."

"Can I help?"

"Why would I need your help? You're as useless as a Magikarp!"

"Magikarp evolve into Gyrados."

"But people don't evolve! Oh, never mind. Do whatever you want, see if I care."

Lyra looked at the Gym. "Sorry Gym, but not today. We've got a crime to solve."

Lyra peaked over the edge of the well and peered down into the darkness. Gulping, she thought, I'm going to run into about fifty walls in about a minute if it's that dark. How am I going to get down there anyways?

She looked around the sides of the well. "No ladder to climb down and I'm not hitching a ride in a bucket if that's possible. Maybe someone in town can help."

She walked back into town, looking at all the houses. "Where to start, where to-"

"Let me go!" came the cry of an old man. He was being carried away by two men in black outfits. Large Red 'R's were printed neatly on each of their shirts.

She wanted to do something, but nothing that she thought of would help the situation. Soon, the three were almost gone. All she could see of them was one of the black hats halfway down the well.

"Why do those guys bring back memories?" She pondered the thought for a while until it hit her. "Team Rocket! But Mom said they disbanded 15 years ago! Why are they here now?"

There was no time to think about that. She ran to the side of the well, searching for whatever it was that they'd climbed down with.

"A ladder! Perfect!" She slowly climbed down, careful not to fall. When she felt her feet touch the ground, she sped down the corridors. It wasn't so dark down there after all; just big and kind of spooky.

The sound of close voices echoed through the well. Lyra franticly turned her head back and forth, looking for a place where she could hide. A large crack split through part of the rocky wall. Today's my lucky day, she thought as she squeezed through the tight crack.

Letting her hands fall to the ground, she felt something odd ooze through her fingers. Holding her hands up to better lighting, she saw what covered her hands. Blood. She turned around to see the body of a dead Slowpoke, its tail clopped off. Tied around its neck was a note. Carefully taking it off, she read its contents.

She dropped the note to the floor in shock. The Team Rocket Grunts had passed by now, so she crawled out of the crack and scrambled to pick it up.

Lyra had no idea what was going on, but she was determined to find out.

For the most part, she was able to slip through the halls without having to hide. Here and there she'd find more dead Slowpokes, each without a tail. After a long stretch without any sign of any Team Rocket Grunts, she quickened her pace.

Soon, all that remained in her mind was the small note that had clenched in her hand. She had to find out what it meant.

Completely oblivious to her surroundings, she bumped into someone in a black outfit. She pulled out Pidgeotto's Poke' Ball, prepared to battle, when she realised who it was.

"Are you going to keep bothering me today?" asked Silver in an irritated voice.

"B-but I thought I was here alone. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out what happened to Slowpoke! Did you forget already? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the same thing as you."

"Just back off. I can do things myself."

"No you can't," she said looking at the note in her hand.

"What's that?"

"None of your business."

"Let me see it," he spat trying to tear it out of her grasp.

"No! You can find your own letter, just leave me be!"

"Where did you find that?"

"With a dead Slowpoke."

"'Dead?"

"You heard me."

"I wonder if those people have anything to do with this..."

"Of course they do! Didn't you see them take off with the old guy? Why else would they take someone?"

"Maybe they want his money."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, why would they take someone here? To the Slowpoke Well? They could've taken him somewhere farther away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm going to go stop them. I don't know what they're doing with Oldy, but it can't be good. You want to help?"

"Help you? I can do this all on my own. I'm going on ahead. Don't bother me. I'll be busy." He lurched forward and in a few moments, he was gone.

"Then I guess that means-" She was cut short as a hand covered her mouth and a second held her hands together.

"Hey there, little girl. Proton's looking for you..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. When I wrote this, my sister gave me a lecture about writing and stuff I needed to work on, one of them, discription. So I tried to work on it, and I don't think I did so good. Ah well. And so, if this seems a little different then usual, that's why.

One more thing, I did this in Silver's POV for reasons that I'm to lazy to try to remember.

I don't own Pokemon. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Silver's POV

Silently, a dark shadow slipped through the corridors that laid beneath the well. Silver raced across the leaky passageways, a Sneasle just behind him. He stumbled through the darkness, determined to find his way out.

Then came a terrified scream.

The red haired boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked into the shadows. Nothing stirred. "Must have been my imagination," he murmered under his breath. He pressed on forward until he heard it again.

_I knew she shouldn't have come along! Something like this was bound to happen._

For a few moments he stood there, pondering whether or not to seek out the girl. She was always so troublesome. His long sigh echoed off the walls.

_The note!_ he remembered, straightening up._ She has the note! I have to know what it says._ He took a step forward. _But what if she doesn't have it? Then I would have wasted my time. That would mean less time to..._

"What should I do?" he asked the dark Pokemon beside him. "Heh, how would you know? You are just a Pokemon."

It looked up at him, then turned to the long hall before them. It pointed outward then bounded forward.

"Get back here! I never said we were going to help!" Letting out a long groan, he followed his companion slowly.

_How did I ever get myself into this?_

After catching up to his now exhausted Snealsel, Silver lead the way through the well. It wasn't until later that something caught his eye.

An off-white slip of paper stood out in the gloom.

The boy stretched out his hand and grabbed the note. "Perfect," he murmured, a sneer spreading across his face. "It looks like our luck is finally turning around."

The red head read over the note.

'Dear Kurt,

My fears of the once great Team Rocket's revival have turned out to be true. I know you might not believe me, but it's true. I've seen it with my own eyes!

I've seen ordinary citizens of our very own Azalia Town being taken away somewhere in the well! And by who? Men and women in black shirts with R's on them! I don't think they're throwing some wild party down in that dump we all call a well.

But the weirdest thing is, only a few minutes after one of the towns people was taken away, they popped back up at they're house. The same with all the others. Haven't the people of town been acting strange?

I've no idea what they're planning to do with those people, or why they've waited fifteen years to come back together, but one thing's sure, they must be stopped, whatever the cost!

Even now I can see their heads peeking through my window, watching my every move, waiting for the right moment to strike. I know it won't be long until they take me, too!

I know my Slowpoke will never fail me in delivering this to you. Don't let anyone else see it.

Please, my old friend, save the people of Azalia!'

Silver blinked, but didn't say a word. Instead, his expression turned into a menacing scowl.

"I hate them," he growled. "I hate them all... I could care less about those stupid people, but if Team Rocket needs them, they can't have 'em!"

He ran down the halls, Sneasle at his heels. "They've got to be somewhere around-" Something flashed by behind him.

Careful not to turn his head to much, he looked back. Two black figures hid behind some of the rocks that jutted out from the ground. _It's them..._

"Don't look back," he whispered quietly to his Pokemon. "Keep facing forward." If we make any movements that will make them think we know they're there, they'll make their move right then. I might be able to get to those people before the strike.

He walked slowly down the halls, looking back every once and a while, but never stopping. For a moment, he forgot he was even being tracked by the Rocket grunts.

And then they ran at him.

Before he could even fully turn around, the two pulled his arms behind his back. Silver struggled to break free, but it was useless.

He was caught.

Careful not to let the two see, he pulled a Poke' Ball from his pocket, dropped it to the floor, and kicked it back._Please don't let them see you, Croconaw!_

"What's with all these kids down here?" one of them asked the other.

"I guess there's no one left in town to rebel. Good news for us, too!"

He allowed them to take them down the hall. _Think!_ he said silently. _Think of some way to get out of this if Croconaw can't find you!_

The three passed down halls filled with cell-like cages. People grabbed at the bars and watched as they went by. Finally, they let go and threw him to the ground.

"Enjoy your stay. It'll be a long one."

Silver laid on the ground as he watched the grunts leave. Then, a voice broke him away from his thoughts.

"Silver?" came the hoarse question. He looked up to see a girl, her hair down and covering her face.

"Who-"

"It's me, Lyra."

"Oh..." _They had to put me with her!_

"I bet you could tell who I was 'cause my hair was down, huh?" He didn't say anything. "You're probably wandering what they're doing here."

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I found the note," he growled, thrusting it in her face.

"You don't have to be so snippy," she stated, taking it from his grasp. "It's only a note."

"Then why wouldn't you let me see it before if it was 'just a note'?"

"Uh, yeah, about that..." For once, the girl was lost for words. After a short pause she asked, "Are you gonna get up?"

He stood up, only to find his head banging against the ceiling. He looked around for a place to sit. Nothing. He sat on the cold floor as far away from Lyra as he could.

An odd silence filled the air.

Deciding that there wasn't anything to do but take a look around, he gazed around the room. It was a small room. It was poorly cut out of the wall and jagged edges jutted out above his head. The ceiling was low- _That's why I hit my head when I was barely standing!_-and, all over, it was vey uncomfortable.

Lyra sat with her arms around her knees. In the corner, her shoes and socks laid neatly on the ground, two brown ponytail holders next to them.

Suddenly, she blurted, "My name is Lyra, I'm ten years old, my favorite food is sushi, my least favorite food is spaghetti. Gosh I hate that stuff. I've been afraid of Pokemon most of my life, mainly water Pokemon, but now, I'm not all that afraid of 'em. Maybe because just being with Ace got me over my fears. I'm still afraid of Water Pokemon, though. My mom said that when I was two-"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we got off to a bad start, so I'm reintroducing myself!"

_If this is how she introduces herself, I bet she doesn't have a lot of people that like her._

"Back to what I was saying before," she started, "when I was two, I would find as much paper as I possibly could and would roll around like crazy in it, and when I was four..." And she carried on like this for a while. "And finally, my favorite color is yellow 'cause it's so cheerful, but my least favorite colors are red-" Silver looked at his hair. "-and black." Silver looked at his shirt.

_Wait, why do I care?_

She must have noticed since she quickly said, "Did I say yellow's my favorite? I meant it's my least and red and black are-"

"Don't lie. It doesn't matter." _Not that I should care anyways._

"What about you?"

"My name's Silver. That's all."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I eat any food."

"Your favorite color?"

"Black, because it's colorless."

"What are your parents names?" He shot here a glare.

"Don't you ever ask me about my parents, you hear?" Her eyes grew wide in terror at his sudden anger. "I don't like talking about my parents," he explained, calming down.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

And for about an hour, they talked like this. After a while, Silver began to give in. Soon, the two were talking like old friends. For once, the usually bored look on his face turned into a smile as Lyra explained her most embarrassing moments.

Time flew by. But soon, their long conversation came to an end as Silver's Croconaw came running down the corridor. It had done exactly what he had hoped it would.

Using it's powerful fists, it managed to smash open the cell bars. All the other cells were open and confused towns people crept slowly out.

"Croconaw!" The blue Pokemon said, trying to tell his trainer where the exit was. Snesel stood farther down the hall, directing people where to go.

Silver stepped out and stretched. He turned around to see Lyra, still sitting and looking at him as if she didn't want to go.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand. She hesitated, but took it as he pulled her up.

Croconaw lead the two through the well. The Pokemon had probably been exploring in it's trainer's absens.

He looked at Lyra who matched him step by step. She looked back at him, gave him a smile, then turned her attention forward. _Why?_ he thought. _Out of all the people in the world, why did I have to fall in love with her?_

* * *

Sorry for fluff. I just love Lyra and Silver as a couple. Call me crazy, but...


	11. Chapter 11

Wow... even though there was about two months were I didn't post on this and I still got e-mails saying people were favoriting this. I fell so special! I want to thank everyone who reveiwed! Really guys, your my inspiration. Now whose ready to see Lyra kick some Rocket butt?

* * *

Lyra walked down the leaky corridors of the Slowpoke Well. She'd left Silver behind a while ago-she had some business to attend to.

It wasn't long until two rocket grunts came into sight. The two starred at her, making no hostile movements, but she braced herself for a fight anyways. One stepped forward, and instantly, her leg met the back of his head.

The man fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Seeing his partner down, the other grabbed a taser from his back pocket and began taking steps towards her.

Normally, Lyra wasn't the best at fighting with her fist, but when she needed to, she could kick some serious butt. She grabbed the wrist of the hand with the taser in it and before he could use it, she chopped down hard on his arm with her free hand.

She stepped on his head as he fell to the floor. "Where's Proton?" she snarled. He had taken her Pokemon when he threw her in the cell with Silver. Being in here so long without them was starting to irritate her.

"Down the halls," the grunt huffed. "Then take a right turn. You can't miss it."

She stormed down the hallway, leaving behind the bewildered grunts.

Following the directions, and taking out some more rocket grunts on the way, she finally found herself in Protons room.

Rage burning within her, she said, "Give me my Pokemon, and nobody gets hurt."

He spun his swivel chair around to face her. He had long bluish green hair and a similar outfit as the rest of the members of Team Rocket. "Please," he said, looking past her and into the hall behind her. "I think plenty of people have gotten hurt."

"Give me my Pokemon," she repeated.

"Fine," he said, tossing three Poke' Balls towards her. She turned to leave, but was blocked by a group of Team Rocket members. "But not without a battle."

He threw a Poke' Ball, a Zubat popping out, and the match was on. Taking a glance at the exit and back to the Zubat, she grabbed Thundaga's Poke' Ball and sent her out.

"We all know who's going to come out of this in victory, so I don't see the point."

"Quit your chit-chat. Zubat, Wing Attack!" The bat Pokemon lunged forward, but Thundaga simply stood aside. The Zubat was sent crashing into the wall.

"That's the best you've got? I've seen a Magikarp that can do better than that."

Proton scowled. "Use Supersonic."

"Dodge." The Flaafy jumped behind where Zubat was flying. It turned around, but so did Thundaga. And it went on and on like this, the Zubat trying to find her as she stayed behinf his back, until it fell to the ground in a daze. "I thought the head of this mission was going to be strong, a challenge. I guess I thought wrong."

"Go, Koffing!" he cried, ignoring her statement.

"How original. I saw about, what, ten? Twenty guys with a Zubat and a Koffing back there? Plus, you people don't look all that different. And your outfits? _So_ last century."

The admins face was red with anger.

"Oh yeah, and that wig store down the street says they want their hair back." It was obvious that he was trying not to leap out at her and strangle her to death. He might has well have. "And that face…Ever thought of getting a face transplant? I think people are tired of seeing you with a bag over your head."

That's when he snapped. He ran forward, arms outstretched. The rocket grunts had to hold him back from ripping her to shreds.

"Oh? You forfeit? I thought you were going keep going 'til you lost! Well, too bad. I guess I'll have to kick your sorry hinny some other time. See ya'!" she said, her back turned, one hand in her pocket and the other in the air waving.

The brunette could hear the admin's furious screams from behind her, but soon, they died away. He was going to have to have a rough time explaining this to the head honcho.

But right now, Lyra's main objective was finding her way out of the tunnels. It had taken a long time to navigate through her the first time, not to mention the annoying detour when she got captured by the Team Rocket members. Now she had to find her way towards the exit. Well, luck _was_ on her side. At least there were no more grunts to get in her way.

She managed to easily get through one passageway and found herself at the forked road that she and Silver had split up at. Things weren't going to be so easy from here on out.

After about an hour, the exit was in sight. Lyra let out a sigh of relief and in a matter of moments, she was back in Azalea Town. A group of Slowpoke pushed past her, their tails chopped off. She pitied them. They'd live their whole lives without 'em. Then, she couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked and the Slowpokes' tails were there as if they regenerated. They walked away to their respected homes.

Shortly after, people began to leave their homes and stared in awe at the young Pokemon trainer.

"You're our hero!" they cried, racing over and lifting her into the air. "You saved the Slowpoke!"

She thought she caght a glimpse of red hair towards the entrance to Ilex Forest.

"Silver?" she called, but, if he was every there, he was gone.

* * *

"Enjoy your stay," said Nurse Joy, handing Lyra her room key. "Your Pokemon will be escorted to your room once they're healed."

"Thanks," she said, taking the key and heading towards the back of the Pokemon Center. It felt like hours before Ace, Pidgeotto, and Thundaga came bursting into the room.

It was sunset when they'd gotten out, and they'd entered quite early in the morning. She felt so lost being parted with them for so long. But now, they were all back together, and everything seemed right in the world.

"I promise I'll never leave you guys again," she said, holding them in a warm embrace. She flipped off the lights and said, "Good night."

Unfortunately, she didn't sleep well. Her mind was filled with images. A man-no, not, like the usual short black haired man, but someone else. Someone more… ominous. He shared the same black hair, only it was longer, and more, how would she put it, spiky. He looked calm, but by looking at him, she could tell something was off about him. It felt as if at any moment he would pull out a knife and go mad.

A bird. Like before, it was different from the normal bird. This one actually had feathers- feathers with every color of the rainbow and every color in between. And beneath it, was a brown haired boy. She'd never seen anyone like it.

Five beautiful woman, dressed in red kimonos, running after the white bird from her earlier dreams, and two feathers, one from the red bird and the other from the white bird and two bells that matched with the respected feathers.

"_Find the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing before it's too late…"_ whispered the voice she'd grown so familiar with.

Then, the sound of glass shattering, and the sensation of falling. No… she _was_ falling! The ground seemed miles away, but was getting closer very fast. And in the window were she fell, a black uniform with a small red 'R' in the corner.

She awoke on the floor, gasping for breath. She must have fallen off the bed in her sleep. She was about to crawl back into bed and hope to sleep better this time around, but there was no need. The sun was already rising over the horizon.

"What a dream…" she muttered, holing a hand to her sweaty forehead. _What did it all mean? Am I a physic? No way, that'd be too weird. And what are a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing? Maybe I'll ask Nurse Joy…_

After pulling her clothes out of the dryer in the far back room of the Pokemon Center and changing into them, she walked out towards the front to eat breakfast.

For the most part, the light blue colored room was empty. Only a boy with messy black hair who sat alone was there. Besides her, anyways. He seemed familiar. Walking up to him she asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The boy looked up from his cheese burger. _A cheese burger for breakfast?_ He wiped bits of food from his mouth with his arm.

"Lyra! I haven't seen you in a while!" he said, holding out his arms for a hug.

"If you think I'm gonna hug you after you wiped your snot on your arms, you've got another think coming." He shrugged and took another huge bite of his food. "And how do you know me?"

"You kidding me? You never did have the best memory, since you did forget the first five years of your life."

"Hey! How do you know! I've kept that a secret! The only person I told that to was Ethan! Did he tell you?"

"No you ding dong! _I'm_ Ethan! Jeez, some friend you are, forgetting what your best friend looks like!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you! You know, the rats' nest of hair, and those…uh…Transformers? You're kidding me, right? You wear Transformers pajamas?"

"Always have, always will!" he said with a big, cheesy grin.

"Whatever. Where's…um, Aqua," she said hesitantly. For the most part, she'd gotten over her fear of Pokemon, thanks to Ace, but she could hardly bear to look at a water Pokemon without shrieking in terror.

"Nurse Joy's taking care of her."

"What level is she?"

"Seven."

"'Seven'?" she asked almost choking. "How'd you beat Falkner with a level _seven Marill?_"

"What do you mean, 'beat Falkner'? I didn't even go near his gym."

"Why not?"

"Come one, you said it yourself. How am I supposed to beat him with a level seven Marill? I'd get my butt kicked before you could say Pikachu."

"Wanna make a bet?" Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I've got to go. I've got to meet my grandparents tomorrow. Last time I was late, they freaked out and called the police reporting a missing child. See you later, Feraligator," he said waving good-bye and headed towards his room to pack up.

"I told you, stop calling me a Feraligator!"

* * *

"Ready?" Lyra asked her Pokemon. They all nodded happily. Before them was the second gym of Johto. It was an even greater sight than the first gym. Gulping, she said, "Let's go," and stepped through the two doors.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R!


	12. Author's Note

I have some bad news...

I'm not continuing this story. Let's face it-it's bad. The good news, however, is that I will be rewriting this story once I've improved my writing. So keep a look out for that!

Sorry, but... it's for the best, I'm sure! 


	13. Another Author's Note

Okay, the prologue for this story (redone) is up if anyone wants to take a look at it. It sould be called Soul of Silver Rewritten. Yeah, real creative, I know. But hey.

Also, I have a poll on my profile that's really important. It's for warriors, but it's about which story I should type up next so you don't really need to know what Warriors is about in order to vote. If you would so kindly do that for me, I'd really appretiate it! And even moreso if you read and review the new Soul of Silver. So go on-what are you waiting for? Go read, review, and vote! :D


End file.
